


Save Me | Kuroo x Reader (Gang AU)

by midnightstarz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstarz/pseuds/midnightstarz
Summary: You inherited the debt your father left behind before running away abandoning you.During the day you try to look like an average 22 year living a simple life, but at night you were nothing like that. Night was your reality.You were sick of it,  but there wasn't much you could do. You belonged to Suguru Daishou for the rest of your life..At least that's what you thought till you met Tetsurou Kuroo.
Kudos: 3





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> ~I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HAIKYUU CHARACTERS  
> ~THIS IS A GANG AU {it does not follow Haikyuu storyline}  
> ~ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+ HERE
> 
> {CONTAINS⚠️}:  
> •GRAPHIC AND GANG VIOLENCE  
> •STRONG LANGUAGE  
> •CHARACTER DEATHS  
> •MENTIONS OF RAPE  
> •MATURE AND STRONG THEMES  
> •SMUT

The smell of alcohol mixed with weed, baby oil, and cheap perfume fills the air. 

It was the beginning of your daily shift in your living hell. 

Every day it was was the same routine over, and over again. 

You had been trying to survive since your eighteenth birthday. 

That was the beginning of your misery. The beginning of a never-ending nightmare.

The memories, the trauma still left fresh as if it just happened yesterday. 

"y/n l/n you belong to me now." The first words Daishou ever spoke to you.

You remember standing there utterly confused. You had an idea of who he was, you just never imagined he'd show up on your doorstep claiming you.

"Your father has run away. He owes me tremendously, and since I take what is owed to me very seriously it looks like his dept is passed down to you. Therefore you belong to me till you have paid off the debt."

You tried to protest, but you never felt so powerless in your life.

You couldn't try to argue with a gang boss. 

Daishou's punishments were known around your block. 

He would have you easily killed with no trace of a body. It was rumored he had a pit of snakes at his mansion and he'd throw people inside and watch them slowly die by poison or suffocation. 

You had no choice but to accept. 

His men dragged you out of your home. 

"You will be working at one of my clubs. That is the only way you can pay off the debt. Now be ready you start tomorrow. The clients will love fresh meat." Were Daishou's last words before you blocked out.

The next morning you woke up. A petite beautiful girl greeted you. Her light brown hair glowed in the sunlight. You honestly thought she was an angel and you had died. 

"I'm Mika. You'll be living with me till your debt is paid." She smiled.

That night you started. 

You remember being forced into wearing a pair of skimpy shorts and a bralette. You tried to stall as much as possible but there was no avoiding it. 

You barely made any money. It was your first day after all, but you didn't meet the nightly quota. 

Daishou visited you the night along with his men. He warned you what would happen if you failed to meet the nightly quota. 

He left one of his men behind, and he took advantage of you. 

You remember screaming asking for help, but there was no one to hear you. 

After he left you laid on the floor not being able to say a word. You slowly got up and went straight to the bathroom. 

Without taking any of your remaining clothes off you turned on the showerhead and set it to as hot as you could handle it.

You sat in the tub letting the water cleanse your skin, and wash everything away. He took away what you had promised to cherish. 

That was only the beginning of your abyss.


	2. VIP

"y/n your up first tonight. After you're done change, touch up and go to VIP... The boss has requested you." Hina says. 

You furrow your eyebrows looking up.

"Me? Why me?" You question.

"Misaki, Hana, Sara, and I are working the private rooms. You, Mika, Erika are on VIP after your shows. The rest of the girls will be doing shows for the remainder of the night. Now hurry you have 3 minutes!" She hurriedly explains. 

"Alright." You sigh as you begin to head to the stage.

Your song begins to play as you walk out to the middle of the stage where the pole is.

You begin to sway your hips to the music, and dance around the pole. Holding yourself up. 

As you dance, a few men in the crowd whistle, others cheer and throw dollar bills. 

You swing yourself around the pole then lean your back against it slowly drop yourself down looking out at the crowd. 

When you danced you always tried to make eye contact with the crowd. That was usually how you would pull clients into private rooms. 

Private room sessions were always dreadful. The waa some men would try to cross boundaries and tried to do more than allowed. The money didn't compare to the amount of stage. 

Usually, you preferred sticking to stage dancing and only accepting private rooms where you knew you would get good money.

Thankfully you didn't have to worry about that tonight. 

Your stage performance was finally over. You quickly rush back to the dressing rooms to change. 

Each girl had to wear a different outfit when going to VIP. 

Daishou picked out the outfits according to each dancer. 

One of yours was a gold rhinestone chain bralette with a nude thong and a rhinestone tassel skirt that mostly covers your front and backside. 

The only reason you liked wearing it was because of the bling. 

It made you feel good. One of the only things you liked from this hell hole. 

Once you finish getting dressed you head over to your mirror. You touch up your highlight and lip gloss. 

"Ready Miss. y/n?" You hear a voice ask. 

You glance up looking at the reflection in the mirror. 

Mika stood behind you. 

Her outfit was similar to yours except it was green. 

Green because it was Diashou's favorite color. They had something going on, but they've never confirmed it. It was obvious though. 

"I guess." You sigh standing up. 

"Oh come on y/n let's see that bright smile. Come on let me see it!" She teases attempting to tickle your sides. 

You smile shaking your head. 

"We better head up there, or else your boyfriend will get impatient." You groan. 

Mika rolls her eyes at you before turning around beginning to walk. 

"Hey, I heard it's Nekoma Clan’s leader tonight along with the Fukurodoni Devils and Inarizaki Phantoms leaders," Erika whispers as she catches up to you both. 

Erika also wore a similar outfit but hers was red. It complimented her skin tone really well. 

"Nekoma’s leader is hot! I've seen him a few times. Fukurodani’s leader is alright. I heard he isn't available though. Then the leader of the Inarizaki Phantoms recently got engaged, so I don't get why they asked for 3 of us. Just you two would’ve been fine." Erika sighs. 

"Maybe he just wants us dancing tonight. I doubt he'll assign us one." You shrug. 

"Well at least us two. Mika will probably be on his lap the moment we walk in." You add. 

You and Erika begin to laugh as you reach the top of the stairs. 

"Shut the hell up you two!" Mika playfully scolds. 

"Ladies, Daishou and the others are waiting for you." A deep voice interrupts. 

All three of you nod your heads and quickly enter the room. 

"Gentleman our company has arrived," Daishou announces. 

You look around the room. Each leader sits apart from one another on a separate couch. 

"Kuroo, Bokuto feel free to pick which one you'd like. Except for this one. I'll take her." Daishou says pulling Mika towards him leaving you and Erika standing. 

"Kita, I'm afraid I can't offer you company tonight. You're an engaged man now after all." Daishou teases. 

As Daishou goes on your eyes travel around the room. 

You make eye contact with a pair of hazel eyes. Although the right side of his face was covered by his floppy bangs you could still kind of see his right eye. 

Your eyes traveled down to his lips. 

"I'll take this one," he spoke.

He flashed a smirk as he signaled you to come over to him.

You look over at Daishou. He nods his head signaling that it's okay for you to go. 

You slowly make your way over to the man. 

A golden cross rests on his neck, and one diamond stud rests on each of his ears. His black suit was well fitted, and black shoes shined.

As you get closer you notice a tattoo resting on the left side of his neck, but due to the lighting and angle, you couldn't quite make out what it was. 

"Have a seat beautiful." He bops his head to the right. His bangs moving out of his face letting you get a slightly better look at him. You could see faint marks before his hair covered his right side again. 

You quickly do as told taking the empty spot on the couch next to him. 

He grins as he pulls out a Cuban cigar. 

Cuban cigars were the most commonly smoked at the club. It was one of Daishou specialties.

He reaches his hand into his left pocket pulling out a matte black lighter with the letters KT engraved into it.

As he lights his cigar you notice the few tattoos on both his hands. 

You watch as he inhales the smoke and blows a little into your face. 

You raise your eyebrows unamused. You turn a bit and exchange an annoyed glance with Mika before letting out a sigh. 

"My bad beautiful didn't mean to do you like that. Let's start over shall we?" He apologizes. 

"Names Tetsurou Kuroo." He brightly smiles.


End file.
